


what's needed

by esperink



Series: prompt-tober [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Sharing Clothes, Trans Brooke Lohst, Trans Character, Trans Rich Goranski, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: fictober day 5: “Take what you need.”be more chill fanfic, because I haven’t written it in a whileft trans brooke and trans rich





	what's needed

 

There was a tapping on the window that woke Brooke from her slumber, and she turned over and looked at the glowing alarm clock on her bed. It was 5 AM and the sun hadn’t even thought of rising yet. She groaned softly and sat up, glancing at the window.

Rich was sitting on a tree branch outside, right at the window. He looked like he was trying to stay balanced on the branch and he had his backpack over his shoulders.

Brooke stood from her bed and made her way to the window, opening it for the other teen. “What’s up?” she asked, yawning.

“Can I come in?” Rich asked, glancing down at the ground below.

Brooke moved out of the way and Rich crawled through the window. Brooke made sure he didn’t fall. Rich gave her a thumbs up and a grin. When she let go of his arm though, he flopped onto the carpeted ground with a thump anyway.

“Ow,” he mumbled.

Brooke giggled softly. “You okay there?”

“Yeah,” Rich said, sounding a little tired. “I need your help with something, actually.” The short boy stood. “Uh…”

Brooke studied him for a moment before nodding. “Take what you need,” she said, gesturing to the bottom drawer of her dresser before climbing back into bed.

“Thanks,” Rich said, heading over. He opened the drawer and started sorting through clothes.

The bottom drawer was simply full of old clothes that Brooke used to wear before she’d socially transitioned. She never got around to getting rid of them or donating them, but they proved useful after a while. Rich was on the smaller side so some of them fit him.

“Dad threw out my clothes again,” Rich explained, but Brooke already knew that.

“That sucks,” Brooke said softly, watching as Rich stuffed some shorts and shirts into his backpack. “Your dad sucks,” she added as an afterthought.

Rich gave a soft chuckle and stood, zipping up his backpack. Brooke had closed her eyes and laid on her side, so he stealthily snuck up to the bed. Brooke felt a weight next to her.

“Hey,” Brooke said, turning in the bed and poking him in the shoulder.

“Come on,” Rich nearly whined, “I woke up like 45 minutes ago and walked all the way over here.”

Brooke scooted closer to him and buried her face into his shoulder. “You’re lucky I love you,” she mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
